User talk:Wuzh
Welcome! Re: Ill look into it thanks! -- 12:07, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey I lowered the protection of the BF4 page for you, keep up the good work. Please try to get all your changes to pages in a single edit though please. -- 04:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello There I haven't been in this wiki for a while so I haven't noticed what you have been doing until now. Just wanted to say you've been doing a good job with your edits. Don't worry if you're clogging up the Recent Wiki Activity page, because that was what I had been doing back when I started out. So yeah, good job and keep doing what you're doing. You'll go on to bigger things here soon. Have a nice day! Mess With The Best, 03:47, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Images Just to let you know, not all of Vad9477's vehicle images are from outside sources. It's hard to tell, but I do recognize a few of them as menu images for vehicle skins earned through Battlepacks - image file names that contain faction abbreviations (e.g. GER, GBR, AHU, ITA, OTM, USA or FRA) or the phrase "PAINT_##_LARGE" are consistent with named files both in the game and on the Battlefield Companion website. That being said, I'm OK with them being removed for now until we find a more suitable place for them, such as a compiled gallery of all the available skins. Anyway, keep up the good work. - FluoxetinePatch (talk) 07:14, May 25, 2017 (UTC) An experimental British Lee-Enfield dot sight Just to let you know that the so called "experimental British Lee-Enfield dot sight" is the Gibbs Magnifying Sight. Nanomat (talk) 18:41, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Battlefield Wiki Discord Hey there. We're currently trying to get an Official Battlefield Wiki Discord off the ground and integrated with the website, so I thought you might like an invite. I see you've got a bunch of idea for the wiki, and it might be just the place to discuss them and their future implementation! Here's the link if you feel like joining - https://discord.gg/yrptjCK Cheers. - FluoxetinePatch (talk) 16:19, September 22, 2017 (UTC) TurkPassenger (talk) 09:41, October 17, 2017 (UTC)About the latest edit you did Thank you for your help and clarification, my friend. Trusted User Promotion Mess With The Best, 23:59, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :Well-earned. — Nayhem (talk) 01:33, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Congrats -- Slopijoe (talk) 03:01, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks guys. --Wuzh (talk) 03:44, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Weapon overviews and summaries "Honestly, I have no idea what I am writing here. I just read a bunch of stuff online and jotted them down to my understanding" is not how you use summary. All you could use is really "Expanded the overview" (which you actually used in the first sentence before brackets which I didn't copied here), it should be informative of your edits if you choose to summarize them, you don't need to tell the story behind it. You can use summary to provide next user or contributor with information like "Note: used questionable source" or "Needs re-check" and you get the idea. Or don't use it. Some weapon overviews are small (some are also too big), but it has limits - snippets from Wikipedia or other source about the weapon and some general (and unique) features is enough for overview. It's Battlefield Wiki in the first place. There is guns.wikia.com for richer weapon overviews and it's unknown-ness. I get it, BF1 put very rare gun and it needs attention, but it needs to be done right and in right places. It's also hard to hold Forgotten Weapons as "not credible" enough to be clarified source - I mean, try to find more info about that SMG or proper counter-argument to Ian's one. Also, with this wiki being related to videogame, it would be better to stick with game-related information more, like how reloading is done and if it's different and etc. Other than all that - editing is good. Medlone (talk) 19:07, November 13, 2017 (UTC) CSS Slopi mentioned you might want CSS adjusted? If you have the code ready, there's actually a way to post it to your profile, which then allows others to view it. Otherwise, let me know what kind of changes need to be made and I'll try to wrangle the code. — Nayhem (talk) 07:33, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :: You can use your personal common.css file to try out changes before deploying it to the site-wide CSS, since personal CSS overrides. This also allows CSS code to be shared in a working manner (by copying from someone else's common.css to your own). You can add comments to CSS to show where you might be having trouble. Also feel free to draw mockups and upload them if you have a design idea in mind. I'll respond when I can. — Nayhem (talk) 03:05, November 24, 2018 (UTC) BC2 Specs Hey each of the Spec pages for Bc2 have descriptions. I was going to add them after work as that old table I restored never had them. Can you do that before the pages deleted? It would save me some time as Trial by Fire needs updating. -- 13:16, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :Official in-game descriptions? No problem, I can do that. --Wuzh (talk) 23:37, March 28, 2019 (UTC)